Alice Carver
Alice Carver, once known as Geneva George, is a main character in Contact, and a recurring character in Rewritten ''and ''Justice. In terms of the series narrative, Alice Carver was the childhood infatuation of Dr. Adam Molecule and later became his kidnapping victim for well over a decade. Her disappearance went unsolved until after the Final Battle, where she was found living under the assumed name Geneva George, operating a theatre in Toontown Central. Once rediscovered by the Toons, she became a critical member of the Toon Resistance, providing invaluable knowledge of the Cogs. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Alice Carver made her first appearance in "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)" in a flashback to the past. She was a childhood friend of Adam Avogadro, who would later become Dr. Molecule. She indirectly became the cause of his descent to sadness and his runaway from home. At the end of the episode, Dr. Molecule ordered a Cog to kidnap Alice Carver. Her skeletal remains were found beneath Dr. Molecule's cabin in a cage within a bunker in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)." She was believed to have been murdered by Dr. Molecule, burned alive in the chamber, though this was not true. Alice Carver as Geneva George made her first appearance in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)" in the final scene when she was visited by Clan Destine. He informed her of what was happening in Toontown, including the discovery of "Alice Carver's" body and Chipper Acres. Geneva was appalled that Clan Destine was unravelling a plan they had so carefully laid out. Clan presented her with a missing page from Dr. Molecule's diary and told her to either hide it or destroy it. Geneva returned in "Doctor Who?" when she and Clan Destine met at night in Toontown Central. Clan told her of his meeting with Doctor and that he was tempted to share information with the Toon Resistance. Geneva convinced him not to, as she did not trust the government. Geneva had not destroyed the missing page from Dr. Molecule's journal, saying she could not because she wanted to one day turn it over to the Toon Resistance. She then confessed her love for Clan Destine, bonded by unspoken atrocities committed by Dr. Adam Molecule. Alice's kidnapping was portrayed in "Clandestine." While at a slumber party with her friends during a heavy blizzard, Alice was dared to stand outside for thirty seconds. Dr. Molecule's Pinky Cog kidnapped Alice and spirited her away to Chipper Acres, where she was imprisoned. She was unable to show Adam Molecuel any love and thus Adam punished her with harsh imprisonment beneath his shed. She was given no sunlight or even room to stand up. She wrote in a journal Molecule gave her, and hid entries in her mattress. She was joined by Bradley Wolfe a year and a half later. Together, the two attempted to escape. They were caught by Molecule and his Cogs, and severely punished. During the Final Battle, first depicted in "Clandestine" and fully in "Heaven Found," Alice fought valiantly and without remorse. She blocked Cog attacks using Molecule as a shield, thus killing him. Alice's full life of captivity was depicted in "Heaven Found." She wrote prolifically of her experience in the journal Molecule gave her. Alice and Bradley attempted to escape twice more in the years leading up to Exodus, which saw varied success. The second attempt angered Molecule so much that he separated Alice from Bradley and habitually raped Alice in the bunker. She became broken after that, but was restored slightly by Bradley's compassion. The two fell in love, which distanced them further from Molecule. Alice attempted to find their transport holes but was caught by Molecule. Molecule decided to enact the Emergency Portal so that he would be alone in Toontown with Alice and Bradley. He also determined that Alice was unable to reciprocate his love because she was not the same species as him. He underook a gruesome surgery to turn Alice into a duck. As it was not working, he attempted to just mutiliate Alice's genitals so that she could birth ducklings. This rendered Alice barren, permanently mutilated, and psychologically scarred. Alice drew closer to Bradley, and spent the three years of Exodus trying to escape, to no avail. With no Toons looking for them, Alice felt hopeless. Toons eventually arrived at Chipper Acres when Molecule's hideaway was finally discovered. Bradley and Alice were liberated by Professor Prepostera, Laura Ingalls, and Ash Ingalls. They were trained in gag fighting, and fought against the Cogs and Molecule. The Final Battle ensued, and Alice saw many Toons die or converted to Togs. Bradley was sent to Fantasyland without her knowing, and she used Molecule as as shield against Cog attacks. Molecule subsequently died, and the Cogs fled. Alice instantly feared the Cogs would come back for Molecule's body to possibly resurrect it. She was also scared the Cogs would kidnap her again. She cut out Molecule's heart and kept it. She then submerged his body in the river, as the Cogs cannot see through water. Alice burned the body of a purple monkey to mislead the Cogs and Toons, and then fled. She assumed the name of the burned Toon, Geneva George. She left a phone number for Bradley to call, should he ever reemerge. She reunited with Bradley after Exodus. The two agreed to hide from Toons and Cogs alike, as neither knew they survived. Alice learned after Exodus that her aunt died years prior, having never stopped looking for her niece. Finally, twelve years after her capture by Molecule, Alice Carver was unmasked by Constance Miller. Alice shared the heart of Molecule with Constance, as well as the missing page from Molecule's journal. Alice and Bradley stayed together, and Constance promised them intense security from the Cogs. Alice and Bradley appeared before the Toon Council in "Hell Bound" and presented everything they knew about Molecule and his Cogs. When Eileen Irenic, Piggy Pie, Flippy Flopper, and Dr. Kilo Byte went on their mission into the Cog building housing the Tog conversion machine, Alice and Bradley warned them that a high-level boss was likely present due to a symbol posted over the door. Indeed, The Chairman was present. ''Justice'' Alice returned in "Aftershock" when she was present at the Toon Council meeting to plan a coordinated strike on Cog headquarters during the blackout. In "Out in the Darkness," Alice and Bradley move into their new home on an estate donated by Vavarro VaVoom. They visit Toon HQ and meet the Togs, as well as Slate Oldman. At Bradley's insisting, Alice agrees to look into joining the Toon Patrol to help Toontown. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Alice attended Piggy Pie's house party. She and Bradley did not vote for the eventual Council winner from the Docks, Barnacle Barbara, but were pleased with the result. Alice and Bradley were together sworn in as members of the committee to oversee the cure of the Togs in "Trouble." She also attended the Inauguration. Alice and Bradley began working extensively on the Tog project by "Edicts of War." Their major issue was the mumbling of the Togs and the fear they were communicating with the Cogs. Slate Oldman sent a friend of his, Drema Yawn, to put the Cogs to sleep using hypnosis. Alice then discovered that Ahab Ishmael was imprisoned and castigated him for his cowardice. She later bore the guilt of his suicide in "A Tale of Two Mice." Alice and Bradley aided Slate in "Brawl of the Bossbots" when he developed a cure for the Togs and administered the first dose to Herb Clark. Alice was also weary of Bradley's participation in the Toon Resistance and feared reincarceration by the Cogs if they were rediscovered. She was most scared of his going to Bossbot Headquarters to fight the CEO and Chairman, but relented in "By a Preponderance." She confronted Clarabelle Cow in "Hearts Ablaze," castigating her for betraying the Toons and persuading her to make better choices in future. She was reunited with Bradley on the Docks in "Banners High" after his return from the Bossbot crag. Together, they witnessed the arrival of a derelict ship through the fog bearing the emblem of the chipmunk Kingdom of Scuridiae. Contact was reestablished. ''Contact'' Alice returned in "They Came From the North." She was on the Docks when the Cartonians arrived by ship. She was instantly hostile toward them, and suggested that they all be slaughtered. After relocating the Cartonians to Toontown Central, Alice aided Bradley and Mata Hairy in moving Clarabelle Cow to a different holding location. The chosen location was an unused vault in the Bank of Toontown. Alice visited Clarabelle in "Equinox" to bring her food. In "Outlanders," Alice had a vivid nightmare in which Dr. Molecule attacked her in Chipper Acres. She saw the cavity in his chest where she had ripped out his heart. Awaking from the dream and comforted by Bradley, Alice expressed her desire to get married. They hired Vidalia VaVoom as their wedding planner in "Countdown," selecting a venue in the Brrrgh. Alice continued working in Toon HQ in "Welcome to Toontown" when she moved Clarabelle and Blair Fawkes into cells. Alice warned Blair not to listen to Clarabelle's lies. During the Cog takeover of Polar Place in "Revenge of the Lawbots," Alice learned of the news from a passing television in Melodyland. She panicked and remembered her life of captivity, horrified it would happen again. After the Toon Resistance enlisted the help of Pete Ingalls and Professor Prepostera in "This Too Shall Pass" to reignite the Emergency Portal's rain, Alice and Bradley agreed to look after Ash. After the Deluge was activated in "Split the Heavens," Alice and Bradley left Ash in Pete's care so that they could fight the Cogs in Toontown Central. Alice accidentally transported to the Speedway, where the District Attorney happened to be standing with Clarabelle Cow and Blair Fawkes. The District Attorney recognized Alice from her time in Chipper Acres and attempted to re-kidnap her, which was always Alice's worst fear. Blair Fawkes ran for help, and Bradley, Vidalia, and Constance came to her aid. Alice begged Bradley to kill her, to avoid facing years of captivity. The District Attorney was killed by Mata Hairy, and Alice was saved. She remained with Bradley until the end of the Deluge, an event that successfully eliminated the Cogs from Toontown. Trivia *Alice's surname was chosen because producers knew she would be the one to carve out Molecule's heart. *Alice is one of the author's favorite characters. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters Category:Main Characters